The Enemy
by Zee2
Summary: Post-TFATF. Letty and Leon ran at the end of the movie. What happens when they return? Dom and Letty story
1. Letty and Leon's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the kick ass cars the drive

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the kick ass cars the drive. Too bad. 

Setting: About six weeks after the movie's end. Dom got away, Brian lost his badge and skipped town.

Letty and Leon are gone.

~*~*~*~

The garage was hot, humid, and musky on the July afternoon that Dominic Toretto was working on one

of his cars with his longtime friend, Vince. He had just bought a new car from his earnings from racing,

and they were fully engrossed in making it look its best. 

But the new Honda was the least of Dom's worries. It was a temporary escape for him to get his mind

off of the happenings of the past month and a half. In just those six weeks, he had escaped the law,

spent several nights in the hospital, making sure his friend, Jesse, was okay after being almost killed by

a gunshot wound induced by one of his enemies, Johnny Tran, and lost two of the best friends he had

in the world after they skipped town. After the accident, and after discovering Brian's true identity, he

had gotten the news from his sister, Mia, that his best friend, Leon, and his girlfriend, Letty, were gone,

without a trace. They had searched both their places, noting that clothes were sprawled across both

rooms, as if the two had been in a hurry to leave. The money that Leon had always kept under his

mattress had been taken, and on top of the pillow in Letty's un-made bed, lay a single sheet of paper.

And scrawled in Letty's handwriting in blunt black ink, were the sentences that had etched themselves

into Dom's head:

Dom,

I'm with Leon. I'm guessing if you're reading this, Brian didn't turn you in.

Leon and I are going someplace away from here, so don't try and find us. It's for 

your own good. We'll be back someday, sometime soon hopefully, but if not I 

want you to forget us and move on. We'll come home when it's safe. Take care of

yourself, Dominic, and be careful. I love you.

Letty

That day, he had driven himself mad, trying to come up with an explanation as to why two people he

considered a part of his family would pick and leave. Eventually, he had come up with the explanation

that he'd stuck to ever since they left: That they were scared of being caught by the cops, and ran,

leaving him to deal with Jesse's debt to Johnny Tran, and the rest of the loose ends from Race Wars.

And although he finally had the satisfaction of a reason, the hole they punctured into his heart was still

as fresh as the day he'd sat on Letty's bed and read the note. 

But since then, he'd put up a stone wall around himself and his emotions, leaving the stone-cold,

emotionless Dom for the world to see. And ever since they'd left, his relationships with Vince, Jesse,

and his sister had strengthened, as if they were all trying to console each other, without really knowing

it. 

"Dom!" he heard Vince call. Dom snapped out of his world of thought at the sound of his friend's voice,

and looked up. 

"You've been a thousand miles away all day, man. What's going on with you?" Vince asked, wiping his

hands on an old cleaning rag. 

Dom straightened up, coming out from under the hood of the car, and moved to the ledge a few feet

away, and took a swig of a beer. He shrugged, "Just thinkin'."

Vince nodded, almost knowingly. The whole gang had silently closed off the Letty-and-Leon topic for

discussion. It was as if they were dead, and to them, they were. Gone. Disappeared. 

Vince cleared his throat, "So, what're you racing tonight?" he asked, folding his arms across his

coveralls. 

Dom looked around the garage and at the driveway that was also dotted with several of their cars. He

finally pointed to the red RX-7. "She's the best, and I feel like a sure win tonight."

Vince nodded, shifting his gaze to the car, "She's a beauty. We'll need to replace the NOS tanks in her

before we leave. Shouldn't be a problem," he concluded.

Dom nodded in agreement. It was a good thing his cars didn't give him trouble. He couldn't say the

same about his friends.

*~*

Mia was at Toretto's, leaning over the counter, paging through a magazine. Despite the fact that she

hated looking at all the happy-looking couples that graced the pages, she was unusually bored. It was a

slow business day, and Dom wasn't seated in the back, like he usually was. As she skimmed the pages,

she couldn't help but notice the twinge in her heart that she got from looking at all of the pictures of

happy-looking friends and couples, with wide smiles, and goofy poses. She remembered when Letty and

Leon were still at home with them, and everything was like they usually ran things. Those were the days

when things were still normal. Ever since her two friends had left, things had been lonelier and quieter

over the Toretto household. And she knew she wasn't the only one who noticed it. Her brother had

gotten ruder, and more ruthless at the races, betting more and more money, as if he needed the extra

thrill in order to fulfill himself. It wasn't as if he hadn't always needed the thrill, but lately, it had seemed

like his lifeline. 

Mia was in the midst of her thoughts, remembering old times, when she heard the revving of an engine.

She jumped slightly, coming out of her own little world of memories, looking up to where she saw a car

quickly pulling to a stop. She stood up straight, shielding her eyes with her hand from the blazing

summer sun, and watched as two figures got out of the car. As she took in their appearances, Mia's

breath caught in her throat as she realized who they were.

One of the figures was a well-built man of about her brother's age, with a bandanna tied around his

head, with worn blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with the sleeves torn off. The second figure, was a toned

young woman, a bit younger. She had dark hair cascading around her shoulders with black sunglasses,

baggy black pants, with thong straps showing out the top, and a tight yellow tank top. The two people

met at the hood of the car, and were both constantly looking around them as they approached the

counter. Soon, both had made eye contact with Mia, which was when Mia knew exactly who they were.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, in spite of amazement, rather than fury. 

The two eventually made their way up to the counter and slowed down when they were within speaking

distance of Mia. 

The female spoke up, "What's shakin', Mia?" she asked, looking a bit cautious as to what she might say.

Mia didn't speak for a while. Eventually she took a deep breath, and turned on her heel, coming out

from behind the counter, so she was face to face with the two, without the bar in the way. She looked

at the two, before letting a smile creep across her face, as she pulled the girl into a hug, "It's good to

see you, Letty." Letty embraced her back, as Leon stepped forward, and put his arms around both

women, and hugged them with a sigh of relief. 

*~*

Dom, Jesse, and Vince were all seated around the picnic table, eating dinner, that night before the race.

Mia hadn't gotten home yet, and Dom was getting a bit concerned. She wasn't usually this late, in fact,

usually she insisted on being punctual. But he knew she was a big girl, and he could only take the big

brother thing so far. In the meantime, he and his two friends made decent talking, discussing the

events for the night.

"So tonight it's just a normal night?" Vince asked Jesse, taking a bite of his hamburger. 

Jesse shook his head, "Ethan is going tonight specifically to race Dom. He mentioned something about

high stakes," he said. Ethan Aames was the new version of Johnny Tran. He had come into town after

Johnny had been killed, and had earned himself the position of Most Hated Enemy in Dom's book. 

Dom simply sighed. Ever since Ethan had come into town, Dom had wanted nothing more, than to

smash Ethan's face in. Normally, he wouldn't give an arrogant street-racer a second thought, but Ethan

seemed to just love taunting Dom. He was about Dom's size, black hair slicked forward, with a Latin

heritage showing through in his facial features. He could never pick out specific comments Ethan made,

but it was just something about him that made Dom uneasy.

Dom was about to respond, when he heard the sound of engines roaring. He quickly stood up and

turned to look at the driveway. Mia's turquoise car, along with a mysterious black Viper, pulled into the

driveway. He raised an eyebrow and slowly walked toward the end of the back lot, and waited for Mia

and whomever else it was to get out of the car. Mia soon got out, as well as two others out of the

Viper. Dom squinted, trying to make out who they were. After a couple of seconds, Dom's heart

slammed in his chest with realization. Letty and Leon. 

The three were now making there way over to Dom, Jesse, and Vince, with Mia in front, and Leon and

Letty trailing a bit behind. Leon first made eye contact with Dom, and lifted his chin in acknowledgment,

"What up man?" Dom shook his head, "Nothin' much. Just wondering what the hell happened to you

two," he said, causing a light silence to fall on the group. 

Letty simply averted her gaze, before meeting Dom's eyes, as Leon greeted Vince and Jesse. "Hey

Dom," she said, her eyes staring deep into his. It had been so long since he'd seen her

dark-chocolate-colored eyes. So long since he'd taken her in his arms and made love to her for the

better portion of a night. So long sin--. He stopped his rambling thoughts before he softened too much

to keep up his guard. His face remained still and his eyes locked with hers. "Letty," he simply said in

acknowledgment. He had had his mind set on them never coming home, the memory of the day they

left fresh in his head. "How've you been?" She asked, obviously wanting more out of him than an

acknowledgment. He almost laughed at the question, as if she didn't know. "How do you think I've

been, Letty?" he responded in a challenging tone. Leon, Mia, and Jesse didn't ignore the raise in his

voice. They all gave him a look, as if to say 'Chill'. Dom moved his eyes back to Letty. "We have to talk,"

he finally said, motioning for her to follow him as he headed over to the garage.

Once they were there, he turned to look at her and gave her an expectant look. Letty blankly stared

back at him, before speaking up, "Look, Dom. I know you're pissed. Probably feeling betrayed, but we

left for a reason." She looked at him with an earnest look. For a moment, he almost wanted to forgive

her right then and there. But he couldn't. "Letty, no matter what your reason, I can't forget the day I

read that note," he said with a rough tone to his voice, but he needed to get this out to her. He needed

to let her know how much she hurt him. "Christ, it was the day we almost lost Jesse, you get torn to shit in 

that wreck of a car! Then I have to come home to Mia telling me you and Leon are long

gone! How the hell do you explain that? What kind of excuse can make up for that?" he challenged. He

half-expected her to back down, realizing that she was wrong in this, but he also knew Letty, probably

better than anyone. And what she said next couldn't have been said with more of her character

showing through. "He threatened to kill you, Dom."


	2. Reconciliation

Dom blinked

Dom blinked. He couldn't believe his ears. Was this some kind of joke? 

"What the fuck? Who threatened to kill me? What?!" he asked incredulously.

He fixed Letty with a stare that could've scared several small children. But she stared right back at him,

refusing to let him get to her. 

"Ethan. Ethan Aames. I know you know who he is, don't even try to tell me you don't," she said. 

Dom could sense an edge in her voice. Hatred? What was going on? "I'm listening," he said, folding his

arms across his broad chest. 

Letty took a deep breath. "After Leon dropped off you and Mia, he took me back to his place. Y'know,

to bandage me up. After the roll, I felt pretty sick, so he was concerned. So he was getting out all the

meds, all the ACE wraps, when the phone rang. He answered it, and I remember just seeing his jaw

clench, and I knew something was up. He was only on the phone for maybe a minute, probably not

even, when he hung up and turned to me. He said that Ethan Aames, the guy that Leon and I had done

business with before was threatening to kill you. He blamed you for Tran's death. Two weeks before we

left, Ethan said he needed us again. When Leon refused, Ethan vowed that we'd be sorry. That day,

he'd said that if Leon and I didn't leave Tijuana to work with him again right then, that he'd kill you.

You, Mia, Jesse, Vince, everyone," she finished, a look of torture masked in the depths of her eyes. 

Dom was still processing the information, when questions arose in his head. 

"Why did Aames use Mia, Jesse, and Vince as the extra incentives?" he asked, wondering how Ethan

knew who the rest of the crew was. 

Letty paused, "Because he knew how much they meant to us. Plus, he intended to get ahead of you in

the racing circuit. So he figured if he took Leon and me, then he'd get in on some of your strategies

and secrets, while hurting you at the same time. By taking away some of your family," she said, adding,

"We're not even supposed to be here, Dom."

It all fit, Dom realized. That's why he'd been getting strange comments from Ethan, never once seeing

his crew with him. Why he'd always gotten the strange feeling about him. Mia had once told him that he

felt uneasy about everybody, but the whole Ethan issue just didn't sit right. He remembered the time

Ethan had strode up to him and arrogantly commented as to why he never saw Dom with the pretty

little dark-haired beauty anymore. And the time he commented as to why Dom had so little of his team

with him, asking if he was missing anybody. Ethan had known the entire time that Letty and Leon had

disappeared because he had been responsible for it. 

Dom looked back down at Letty, who seemed to be watching his every move. 

She cleared her throat again, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Dom. But I figured that maybe one day, you might

decide, 'What the hell, maybe I'll forgive her'," she said. "In the note, when I said I loved you, I meant

it," she added, looking up with her dark eyes. 

Dom could see the sadness in them, and he noted that the entire time while she talked to him, she was

very gentle. Very unlike the way she was usually. As if she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she

already had. And he knew that she knew fully what she'd done. 

He stared at her for a little longer, before lowering his mouth to hers, letting her know it was okay, and

that he did forgive her. After a few moments, he pulled away, and instead, took her in his strong arms,

and let her calm down a little. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Dom whispered, a tender

touch to his deep voice. 

And with that, he vowed to make sure he'd do just that; by making sure Ethan Aames couldn't hurt

her, or the people he loved ever again.

*~*

After getting re-acquainted, and explaining to the rest of the group why they'd left, Letty and Leon had

decided to go the race that night with them. They needed to know for sure that Ethan was the same

guy that Dom had been talking about, and they also knew they couldn't hide forever from one man.

After all, they'd completed their work for Ethan, but they'd just left prior to his okay. 

So as soon as it got dark, Letty and Leon got in their Viper, with the others taking their respective cars

and heading off to where the race would be taking place that night. Once they arrived, they were

greeted by the thick bass of loud music, the smell of oil, gas, and cheap perfume, and swarms of racers

and the race-skanks that had leached themselves to them. The group got out of their cars, with Dom

leading, he went straight to Hector, asking about the night's dealings. After handing over a wad of

cash, he asked the whereabouts of Ethan, and was pointed to a group of people huddled around a

white Supra. Dom put his arm around Letty, before walking over to the group. The people huddled

immediately recognized him, and parted way for him, Letty, and the rest of the team. The sight of Ethan

soon greeted them, with two skanks attached to his sides, as he talked highly of himself and his car.

But his boastings came to a halt when he saw Dom standing, waiting for him to stop talking. 

Ethan smiled at Dom, but it faded once he saw Letty, and Leon on the other side of her. 

Ethan shrugged of the two women, and stepped forward toward the team, "Well, well. Look what we

have here," he began, edge in his voice. He looked from Dom to Letty, fixing her with a stare. "Letty,

baby. You left me for Dom? What happened to us? And Leon, I thought we were really getting along,

man. Hanging out after we'd finish the robberies and the cars, and go for a beer. What, does Dom buy

a better brand?" he said, before a wide grin crept across his lips. 

Letty had seen that grin before. He grinned that way when he finished teasing someone purposely. She

looked up at Dom for a reaction, but his eyes were focused firmly on Ethan, dark with anger. She

recognized the look as fury being held back. Dom wasn't the type to lose his temper in public, and Letty

knew that. 

She cleared her throat, "Leon and I are done with you and your dealings, Ethan," she began, not

bothering to hold back the attitude. 

When her and Leon were still working for Ethan, she hadn't hesitated to tell him exactly what was on

her mind every moment he tried to make a move on her, or when he'd tried to convince them to stay

permanently, and she wasn't going to change that now. 

"There was never anything between us, and you know it. And you and Leon were so far from being

friends, that that aint anywhere near the truth," she said, fixing him with a disgusted and disbelieving

look. 

Ethan glared at her, "You never did know when to shut up, did you? Always up in peoples' faces.

Letting your attitude run wild. Loved to piss me off didn't you, Letty?" He was now standing

considerably close to the group. A small crowd had formed around the one that was already there. 

But she simply gave him a mockingly-sweet smile, "Sure did." 

Her comment didn't go over well with Ethan, for he had raised his hand, ready to smack her across the

face, when Leon stepped forward, shoving him away. 

"I think you were the one who was never willing to accept the fact that we hated you, and that we still

do. Never hesitating to raise a hand to a woman. Treating your crew like animals. Being the cocky,

arrogant asshole that nobody liked," he said, letting his fists meet Ethan's face several times, backing

Ethan up to his car. 

Dom eventually stepped forward, and grabbed Leon by the shoulder, pulling him back. Not that he

wouldn't have loved to see Leon finish beating the shit out of Ethan, but they had a race ahead of

them. Plus, getting even more police attention than was necessary was never a good thing. And

besides, Hector had just announced that the coast was clear, and that the race was to begin. 

Dom looked one last time at Ethan, who was now glaring back at him. "You better fuckin' pray to God

that I find it in me to spare your sorry ass. And don't you EVER threaten my family again, you damn

son of a bitch!" he roared at Ethan, before backing up, and walking over to his car.


End file.
